The present invention relates to storage vessels for cooling liquid contents of a removable container having an extending handle such as a pitcher or stein.
The prior art has disclosed double-wall containers for use in cooling or maintaining the temperature of a liquid stored therein. The earliest form of such storage containers is commonly known as a Thermos.RTM. bottle or vacuum bottle and serves primarily to maintain temperature. Containers which can cool are constructed similar to such vacuum bottles but utilize a coolant material, such as propylene glycol, held in isolation between the double-walls. In the use of this latter type container, the container is placed in a freezer or cooler to reduce the temperature of the coolant. The container is then removed from the cooler and the consumable liquid poured into the container. Heat transfer occurs between the liquid and the coolant thereby cooling the liquid. In other forms of this latter type of container, the container is sized and shaped for receiving another liquid holding vessel, such as a soda can. The contents of the can are cooled in the can and the liquid consumed by lifting the can from the container by its rim. An example of the latter type container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,678.
While the prior art has disclosed various forms of double-wall coolers, it is not believed that nay of the coolers are particularly useful in cooling vessels having a handle, for example, a beer stein or a pitcher. An object of the present invention is to provide a double-wall, coolant holding container suitable for cooling liquid held in a vessel having a handle extending from a side thereof.